


light up my world

by Sxpytix



Category: Fortnite - Fandom
Genre: Midas, NSFW, Other, Smut, firefly - Freeform, fortnite, midas (fortnite) - Freeform, midas gets fucked in the ass again but it’s a firefly this time, midas x firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpytix/pseuds/Sxpytix
Summary: Midas had no idea how long he had been walking for, his clothes soggy and ripped from that stupid shark attack. he wasn’t sure where he was going or where he even was, but the forest was nice and calming, and his thoughts started to wander. uh oh, mr midas was starting to feel a bit horny with all these thoughts, what ever will he do?
Relationships: midas x firefly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	light up my world

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke again please don’t take any of these seriously ple

Midas had no idea how long he had been walking for, his clothes soggy and ripped from that stupid shark attack. he wasn’t sure where he was going or where he even was, but the forest was nice and calming, and his thoughts started to wander. uh oh, mr midas was starting to feel a bit horny with all these thoughts, what ever will he do?

He was hungry and found bananas on the floor, so he ate it. His stomach started to hurt and he takes off his top. he then rips off a monster of a fart,- nevermind, he actually shits himself and now he has no clothes. he became really horny and he catches a firefly and shoves it up his ass.

maybe sticking it up his ass wasn’t that good of an idea, because it was buzzing around inside of him now and he suddenly started to glow. it felt good though so he started sticking more up his ass. ..."ah fuck, maybe it wasn't a good idea. maybe I should fuck a tree instead "  
he rips out his long girthy gold glowing peepee and fucks the tree

the fireflies are still buzzing around inside of him though, and when he finished inside the tree his nut was glowing and buzzing. "that's probably enough for the day, i should probably get some rest."  
he walks further more to find shelter but he still feels the buzzing of the fireflies that glows inside of him, he levitates and descends to the sky while his penis was wobbling around up and down

“what’s that?” he sees a giant bright light that blinds him for a moment, and when his vision returns in front him is a giant firefly covered in some..white stuff. it picks him up with its giant firefly hands and sticks him inside its ass. rip midas


End file.
